tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Stardrive awakes
Log Title: Stardrive awakes Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Stardrive, Starlock Location: Cybertron's South Pole Date: November 7, 2019 TP: Dire Wraith TP Summary: The next morning after the Dire Wraith attack, the mysterious Stardrive wakes up. Category:2019 Category:Dire Wraith TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 09:48:27 on Thursday, 7 November 2019.' Dust Devil is... well he's rather crestfallen at not getting to the scene in time to really help. Carefully Dust Devil helped round up Guardian's parts and well... He's not exactly sure how well this is going to work. All his work with human anatomy says that well...Guardian is now considered a cadaver. At least that's if she wasn't a bit alieny. So he offers to help in the off chance that he can help. He scans Guardian and makes sure her limbs are in the right order and set in their places. Mostly because he's trying to make sure he's not missing any parts. The young mech has a rather queasy expression on his face which is saying something considering that's not one of those normal emotions. IT doesn't help that there's a pile of wraith parts next to her that he had to help go through to make sure Guardian was getting her parts back and not someone else's. >> Dust Devil incompetently makes Guardian's injuries worse! << Dust Devil acks when he realizes he's got the legs wrong! "slaggit..." Why do organics have to be so specific. Delusion has been adding to the pile of wraith parts, hunting the survivors and making sure none of them escape to go to ground. In the light of a new day, she returns with one last body. Bleeding and twitching, this one is still alive. Delusion's put binders on it, but what she really wants is a proper containment unit. Dust Devil glances up at Delusion. "Did ya find any parts that look more...um....THAT color than this color? This one is umm...I think still missing something...unless....Oh yeah...those were switched too...maybe if I put this here and that here." He sighs in frustration, "none of my manuals cover THIS much trauma...." Delusion shakes her head. "If you wish me to go digging through a pile of corpses, we'll need to trade jobs." She tosses the injured wraith drone to the ground. "Keep this creature secure. And perhaps call for an expert on humans while you're at it." Dust Devil rolls his optics and does focus on the wraith before giving it it's own personal panic bubble. He tries radioing Scales to see if she's got any suggestions for his patient. Once the wraith prisoner is contained, Delusion leans down to carefully examine the pieces of Guardian, then turn to the pile of corpses and seek out any missing bits that may match what's already there. Unlike Dust Devil, picking through dead bodies doesn't make her squirm. "There's also the matter of the one that killed their leader," Delusion remarks conversationally. "The creature implied that she's like them. You might want to be ready in case she's quite a lot like them." Ah, here- a little bit of armored shell that matches the rest of Guardian. Add it to the bits already collected. Dust Devil still looks a bit nauseated as he tries to help. THe forcefield is at least something he can focus on. "Do you got anything that can make cold?" He frowns and tries to figure what he can possibly do to make things better. >> Dust Devil manages to heal some of Guardian's injuries. << Delusion pauses in her work to just stare at Dust Devil. "Have you looked around, lately? Why would we need to make cold -here-?" Dust Devil frowns and realizes what he's saying. "I'm sorry...I...I've never dealt with anything but Cybertronians when it came ta parts. I know hot ta splint and I know the technical parts of putting things together....but I...I've never dealt with it like this. He glances over when he hears the groan. Delusion continues picking through corpses. "If you want something to be cold, all you have to do is expose it to the wind. That will leach warmth faster than anything else out here." She looks over at the mysterious Stardrive but keeps talking to Dust Devil. "I'm not even a doctor for our own kind, much less organics. Fortunately, it seems this one, here, is mostly our kind." Dust Devil is trying to let Delusions voice keep him distracted enough to get the job done, He looks at the strange femme and then back at the mess and frowns, "So what all happened....I missed the fightin." Stardrive just groans for a while before she does more then that and stirs on the ground a bit, hands brushing at the ground before she slowly pushes herself into a sitting position.. one hand quickly grasping at her side as a few unknown words slip free as she seems to be talking to herself a bit before her head rises up and she looks around... and freezes as she finally becomes more aware of her surrondings and current situation. Delusion goes back to looking for stray Guardian bits among the wraith corpses, but at least part of her attention is on the stirring femme. "There was a large green portal to what looked like an alternate dimension or time in this same location. The attackers came through it. When we killed their leader, the portal collapsed." She looks back at Stardrive. "Rather, when -you- killed their leader. Presuming you can understand me." She leaves off her gruesome work and steps over, offering a hand up that she hasn't bothered to clean yet. "Do you understand me?" Stardrive looks at the offered hand for a moment before she reachse out to grasp it lightly, and says something again but the only word that seems to be clear /sounds/ like Camien with a questioning tone. Dust Devil looks at Stardrive again when she starts talking in another language. He hesitantly tries ancient cybertronian, not sure if he'll get a response. "Hey..you okay?" He first offers in standard Cybertronian followed by very rusty ancient Cybertronian. '<>'. Delusion assists Stardrive to her feet and listens, waiting to see what happens. Stardrive is a b it unsteady on her feet after she is helped up but a slight shifting of her feet settles her down quickly as she looks up at Delusion then towards Dust Devil and back to the Dominicon before she speaks again and yet again her words just seem to blurr into garble. Finally she raises a hand and waves it around here, pointing somewhat to Cybertron itself. Dust Devil frowns, "Sounda like the gibberish that Windblade would speak...or those strangers from Camina.." He shrugs, "I know ancient cybertronian..not particularly useful in this situation." Delusion tilts her head, then repeats the gesture that Stardrive made. "Cybertron," she says. Points to herself. "Delusion." Points to Dust Devil. "Troublemaker." And then she points to the pile of wraith bodies and tilts her head, inviting explanation. Dust Devil tries to see about wrapping guardian and her parts on a tarp. He tries to continue helping while more medics and others begin arriving. He empties out his first aid supplies to be used. OPtics raise to glance at his captive before he looks at Delusion, "I am not!....at least right now" >> Dust Devil incompetently makes Guardian's injuries worse! << Stardrive's optics narrow a bit as she follows Delusion's pointing hand, listening to the names, muttering them quietly as she tries to memorize them and raises a hand to point at herself before she points at herself and speaks a name that again comes across gibberish which causes her to huff and puff in frustration before she looks at the dead Wraiths and walks over to one and kicks one of them in the head... or tries to as her kick doesnt actually seem to do much to it other then cause her to wobble back a few steps and almost falling over. Again. There is a small burst of static from her wrist before a small flow of the mist she had around her last night wraps around her wrist.. forming what looks like a small dragon-like being around the wrist before it speaks, "Apologizes... Mistress does not speak Cybertronian, and refuses to allow me to give her the knowledge." Delusion crouches down to avoid looming as she gets closer to speak with the little creature. "I'm guessing you're not Cybertronian yourself," she observes. "Care to introduce yourself, and her?" Stardrive looks down as the little mist-dragon speaks and yells something at it before she tries slapping a hand down on it but it dances along her arm, the mist going through her at times before it ends up perched on the small Femme's shoulder when it replies, "She is Stardrive.. last of the Space Knights..." A pause, "Last of anyone besides the Dire Wraiths that we have seen in centuries.." A ducked head as another attempt is made to grab her, "The name she gave me is Cyrilla.." Dust Devil looks at Stardrive and waits for Delusion to really do the talking. RIght now he'd probably say something more stupid than usual. Delusion ahs. "Well. Welcome to Cybertron, then. Our Cybertron. But that does bring up the question- what Cybertron did you come from?" Stardrive finally seems to grab the mist-dragon and squeezes at it for a moment as a quick an rather angry conversation flies back and forth between the two before the grip is released and Cyrilla is allowed to continue, "She is not from Cybertron... her Spark I believe it is called was found by the Space Knight ROM." The mistdragon looks around and then upwards before her attention returns to Delusion as Stardrive herself just looks down, "She never got to see it or the world we were told she was suppose to go to, Caminus. Both were destroyed before she saw either." Delusion hmms. "Caminus is one of the lost colonies, though there's been some contact lately." She looks over at Dust Devil. "I don't suppose you Autobots know anything more about its current status? Windblade hasn't been visiting lately." Dust Devil says, "They don't have much energon there but they're doin okay I guess!" He looks at the 'ghost dragon' with curiousity. "HOw do you speak like us?"" Stardrive crosses her arms as her gaze moves to the mist as the 'ghost dragon' speaks, "I know many languages, I have had many host bodies.. I take the languages they knew and added them to my own." Delusion leans her chin on one hand. "Not the most reassuring explanation," she comments. "Given those creatures' recruiting methods." She waves her hand back at the pile of wraith corpses. And one live wraith. Stardrive growls just a bit as the mist dragon dances around her form a bit to look where Delusion waves and Cyrilla gives a faint sigh, "Yes, like I use to be, my brothers and sisters still refuse to share a body. They limit themselves." A brief pause and a small chuckle, "And I did not choose this time to share but her heart never yielded." Delusion hmms. "Are you translating, or is she left entirely out of this conversation until you choose to sum it up for her?" The little mistcreature somehow manages to convey annoyance as she looks up at Stardrive before responding to Delusion, "She.. picks up the meaning of the words through me as I hear it. She refuses to learn a dead language." A small pause, "A dead language to her and I." Delusion nods. "Not a dead language here, though." She hmms, looking up. "Were the stars the same overhead before you stepped through? The angle of the portal didn't afford me a view of the sky." Dust Devil says, "Wow... uhhh Cybertronian isn't a dead language...in fact the planet is more alive than its been in millions of years. And even knowing ancient Cybertronian like I do is only an assett." Stardrive shakes her head a bit as she says something quietly to Cyrilla which is relayed soon enough, "To us it is... Cybertron was one of the first to fall to the Dire Wraiths. From what we found out in time, they are the reason that it took so long for my kind to destroy everything... Many of my kind died destroying it." Dust Devil grins and glances at Delusion, "Hey look...more time slag..." He pokes at Guardian, again trying to see if he's got the right parts in the right places for when they take her to be helped? Maybe this part goes to this... >> Dust Devil manages to heal some of Guardian's injuries. << Delusion eyes the pile of corpses. "Well, yes. We are a warlike people. Being invaded tends to bring out the best in us. The question is if you hail from a separate reality or simply the future." Stardrive is quiet awhile as she absorbs that conversation before she repiles, Cyrilla eventually conveying her words, "Is there a Solstar Order?" Dust Devil says, "Between Brainstorm and ALpha Trion and everyone screwin with the timestream...all of the above might be the right answer." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Delusion hmmms. "I believe I've come across that name before, though I don't recall it being attached to anything of particular importance." She rolls her optics in agreement with Dust Devil. "Unfortunately, alternate worlds and time mishaps aren't entirely unheard of." Stardrive nods aftr she gets the core of the answr and starts to reply but staggers a bit, Cyrilla flowing around her to look her in the face and almost seems to snarl something at Stardrive as the Femme staggers a bit and drops to her knees.. the mistdragon turning her head towards Delusion, "She's pushing her reserves too far.. she hasn't gained the right ene.." There is a bit of a swirl to the mists as Cyrilla seems to just flow back into Stardrive before the Femme faceplants. Again. Delusion shakes her head. "Well. It was an interesting conversation." She arches an optic ridge at Dust Devil. "Are you Autobots planning on taking anybody home other than your own?" Starlock preforms First-Aid on Guardian. >> Starlock finishes the repairs on Harbinger. << Starlock wonders out from her camp from doing what she can to help those injured. "Not his call to make." Starlock would call, she was cleaning her hands, looking terribly exhausted. "Whats going on?" She'd ask flatly. as she came out from tending to the injured. Dust Devil frowns at Starlock. "I'm guardin that...sorta alive wraith over there with the forcefield on it. And ummm...Guardian...is...well...parts? We think we found all of them now and got them together....I was tryin ta help." Delusion tilts her head, amused. "I didn't ask if it was his call. I asked what you were going to do. Assuming you Autobots even know." Dust Devil says, "And I'm not sure what...if anything we are doin with umm....the knight lady person." Starlock just gives Dust Devil a knowing look, but also makes a face at the Wraith... Well hopefully /that/ one can tell them what the absolute hell they had been doing on the planet. "...So far the only injured were those who'd been in combat, The village had been evacuated into the forest, the larger and slower to the camp I had here.. Their uninjured so they are safe to return to their homes." She'd report. ''' '''She frowned though. "Guardian I'm trying to keep stable but Human biology isn't my strongest suit, the Decepticon.. I don't know her name, but I am sure she'll be ordered to be released, or sent on her way once fully repaired as for our new ah...arrival.." She'd look around for Stardrive. "...Her decision on what to do, assuming she knows the planet." Dust Devil says, "She's apparently from another time or dimension....or both." Delusion nods. "Which means she doesn't know the planet at all." She waves a hand. "I'll be here a while longer, if you want to be on your way." Starlock hems. "Hey may have cyerberton in where she comes! but ah.. Hmm still.. She'd need to answer that." She'd sigh, not surprised by timeline/demition jumping at this point. Dust Devil says, "She also doesn't speak the language....it's something weird. NOt even based off ancient cybertronian." Delusion nods. "From some timeline where Cybertron was long destroyed." Starlock clicks her jaw. "That.. is an issue." She'd scratch at her cheek. "It's not totally weird she doesn't speak new cybrex.. or Ancient Cybertronian but... Hmm, that does cause some issues." She'd muse, and tapped on her face plate. "I could talk to her, see what she wants to do, then." Dust Devil grins, "But don't worry...she's got a ghost dragon that translates fer her." Delusion nods. "We honestly didn't get far in the conversation, though. Establishing the basics can take a while." Starlock waves her hand. "I'll see if it's not one i know first." She'd nod. "I'll see when she's awake." She'd huff out tiredly, and just shakes her helm at Dust Devil. Log session ending at 19:47:48 on Thursday, 7 November 2019.